


Disassembling Them

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally, Joss wanted Tara to come back in S7, this fic assumes that she did and that she survived post-"Chosen." Buffy and Tara visit Xander in Cairo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disassembling Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_jessicus_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_jessicus_).



Buffy moans from her place on the couch, Tara's head between her legs. When she brought Tara back, she did it for Willow; she never expected this. God, she never expected this. "God, yes," she mutters as she comes, Tara's tongue flickering across her clit.

They were supposed meet Xander and his new Slayer for lunch; but since they arrived in Cairo, neither has paid attention to the clock.

Pulling Tara from the couch, Buffy drags her to the bed, to the soft cotton sheets. They're both sated and damp. She almost suggests that they make love on the cool tiles on the hotel room floor.

Tara reaches over and positions the fan toward them. "We should probably call Xander and tell him that we're going to be late."

Buffy cups Tara's full breasts in her hands and smiles. "I'm thinking that our phone's out-of-order." She leans forward and kisses Tara again. She never wants to stop kissing Tara.

"I could send him a magical notice." Tara groans as Buffy's hand moves down between her legs. She shifts her hips as Buffy pressed two fingers inside of her. "Though it might be full of moans."

Buffy keeps her smile, even though she knows that neither of them really wants to see Xander. They'd rather be wrapped around each other and not talking to Xander about her and anniversaries. Buffy concentrates on Tara's shivers and whimpers. She presses her thumb against the nub of Tara's clit, feeling her clench-.

The door to the suite flies open. Kicked open, most likely. "I should've known." Xander stands at the doorway with his arms crossed. A young Slayer, no doubt the door kicker, is at his side.

Buffy yanks the sheets around herself and Tara. "It's called knocking." He has no right to intrude into their space, Giles' favorite Watcher or not. "We were coming." She looks over at Tara who gives a slight giggle.

"Not even going there. But I did knock. I knocked for 10 minutes." Xander's face has new wrinkles that don't fit the smile he's trying to hide. A part of Buffy misses the old Xander who would've run out of the room screaming like a little girl and then jack off to what he saw. But this is new Xander; Africa's Xander stands still.

"Jesus fuck, could you at least turn your back so we can get dressed?" Buffy frowns at him.

"I should've let him know, hon," Tara whispers. Her body is still warm against Buffy's as she reaches for her aquamarine robe; she traded a pair of earrings for it yesterday when they explored the edges of the desert. A blush covers her cheeks.

Buffy rolls her eyes. "You too, Junior Slayer." She knows Xander's going to be giving her crap for assuming that his Slayer can speak English or not even caring enough to ask about her name. But one Slayer or 100, it's not like when she and Faith were the only ones; Giles would probably remind her that she has the same attitude that Travers and company held about Slayers.

"Done," Buffy says as she finishes pulling a t-shirt over her head.

"Why don't we close the doors and have lunch brought up here?" Tara suggests, smiling at Xander who closes the door. She picks up the phone before anyone can protest.

Buffy sits across Xander and gathers four glasses, pouring water from a pitcher. She wishes that she and Tara could've finished; she'd feel less on edge. "Now what is it you want to talk about?"

Tara places her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "You know what he wants to talk about."

"She's been dead for five years, Buffy. And none of us ever say her name." Xander sips the water and hands another glass to his Slayer.

Tara saw her slain by a Turok-han after they did the spell with the scythe.

Looking over to Tara, Buffy's eyes fill with sympathy. This is what she didn't want Xander to say, to remind them.

"Willow," Tara says. Her hand wraps in Buffy's.


End file.
